Modelling Favour
by FaiOtaku
Summary: EDITED! Yunoki Azuma asks a favour of Kahoko. He needs her to model for him. But what for? Wouldn't Ayama be a better choice? And why wouldn't Azuma tell her why? Read to find out! Yunoki Azuma X Hino Kahoko. One Shot. This is my second go at a story I wrote, the original was seriously bad so I decided to change it, hope you like the improved version!


**A/N: **Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction. I do hope you like it~! Please **R**&**R**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'oro.

I made a page on Facebook called '**The Fanfiction Nerds**'. If you have a Facebook account, please support it by liking it! It'd mean a lot!

* * *

"Hino-san!" said a princely voice.

"Oh no..." Hino Kahoko muttered. She slowly turned around to see her dazzling sempai, Yunoki Azuma, standing behind her, with that "kind" smile on his face.

'What does he want now...?' Kahoko thought.

Yunoki Azuma is the prince at Seiso Academy; everyone admired him – except for Kahoko.

He is blessed with good looks, intelligence, "kindness", and money. But little do they know, Azuma actually has everyone in the academy dancing in the palm of his hand.

Kahoko is the only one to know this, which is why the prince had to keep a close eye on her.

"What can I do for you, Sempai?" Kahoko questioned. She was lucky that there were a few students around, that way he would not show his "true self".

"I need you to come with me for a moment." Azuma dazzled, smiling down on her. Although he was tall, he wasn't as tall as Tsuchura – a friend of Kahoko's.

'Crap...' Kahoko thought. She knew where he was going to take her; to a quiet place, where no one is around.

"Why do you need me, Sempai?" Kahoko tried to stall him because she could see Hihara Kazuki and Tsukimori Len coming around the corner. And they were just about to turn into a view where they could see them. 'My way out!' she thought.

Yunoki noticed what she was doing; it was quite obvious because her eyes weren't looking at him, but his loud friend behind him. "I have to talk to you about something – in private." His "kind" smile was still on his face.

'Does this guy ever stop fake smiling?' She thought. Azuma grabbed her arm and quickly, but somehow calmly, lead her to the stairs. Azuma walked quick enough to just get up a few stairs out and out of sight before Kazuki and Len could spot them."Eh?" Kazuki looked, "Was that Kaho-chan...?"

When Azuma and Kahoko reached the roof, he quickly looked around to see if anyone would see them. When he knew no-one could see them, he pushed Kahoko to the wall and pegged her against it.

"Y-Yunoki-Sempai...?" Kahoko stuttered. The look on Azuma's face had changed, it was no longer the fake kind look her put on, it was his true self – the cruel Yunoki.

"Do you think I'm dumb? _Kahoko._" The tall man growled. He was staring straight at her; Kahoko felt she couldn't move because of the intense stare.

"N-No..." Kahoko stuttered again, she wished he was though. Azuma grinned, and started to move his head closer to Kahoko's.

As he did this, Kahoko face grew redder and redder. Azuma then whispered into her ear, "I need you to do me a favour, _Kahoko_. After all, friends do help each other when in need, right?" Kahoko's face was as red as a tomato – maybe even redder.

"A favour...?" She repeated. Azuma moved himself back, realising Kahoko from the wall. Even when he did so, her face was still bright red. "I need you to model for me." He said.

"Huh?" Kahoko looked at the purple-haired man.

"Only dumb people say "Huh?" when asked a favour." Azuma stared.

"Oh, right..." she started. "Wouldn't it be better if Ayano-chan modelled instead..? I mean, I am very average looking when compared..."

"No, I need an average girl to model for this. Ayano wouldn't be much help, would she?"

"Y-yes..." Kahoko somehow felt slightly insulted when he said that – which was nothing new, of course.

"So you'll do it for me. Great! You'll come home with me this afternoon so we can start." He stated

"Bu-" Kahoko started.

"No 'buts'. It should only take on afternoon." Azuma grinned cruelly, sending shivers down Kahoko's spine.

**DING DANG DONG **

The school's bell rang. "Well, I'll meet you outside of the gates after homeroom." And with that Azuma made his way to the door. Kahoko just stood there, mouth wide open. "Don't leave your mouth open like that, it'll attract flies", Azuma mocked as he closed the door behind him.

Kahoko quickly shut her mouth, "DAMN YOU!" she yelled, only to hear a small chuckle from the other side of the door. Kahoko clenched her fists, roughly opened to door and stomped down the stairs to her next class.

The home bell rang and the regular students started to head out the gates, there we some music students with them. Kahoko quickly grabbed her violin and bag and ran outside towards the gate. She didn't want to be seen going home with Seiso's Prince. Not because she was embarrassed, but because it brought her too much attention from Azuma's fangirls.

"Hino-san!" Azuma's fake kind voice called. "Did you wait long?" Kahoko shock her head quickly, she wanted to leave before the gates were bombarded with students. Azuma's car pulled up, and the chauffer opened the door for both Azuma and Kahoko before driving off.

The car pulled up to a photography shop, and Azuma and Kahoko got out. "Tsugoi...!" Kahoko said amazed. The building was at least 3 floors high, and it looked very arty too. "Are you coming, Hino-san?" Azuma fake smiled.

"H-Hai, Sempai!" Kahoko followed Azuma into the building. Inside were lots of pictures of both landscape and people. They walked across the polished wooden floor to a counter. Azuma started talking to the desk lady, while Kahoko looked around.

Behind the desk was a huge photo of the moon shining on the sea. The water reflected in the moonlight giving it a calm and gentle effect. It was quite a large room and the walls were painted white. "Hino-san! Are you coming?" Azuma tapped her shoulder. Kahoko looked up surprised, "Hai, Sempai. I'm coming." She responded.

Kahoko followed her Sempai into a large room where there was a green screen and professional cameras. He walked into another room and sat her down on a chair. "Sem-" Kahoko started. "Stay there." Azuma's cruel side came out again.

Kahoko did what she was told. "Try these 3 outfits on, one at a time, and then come out." Azuma commanded. She nodded her head. She got up to get the first outfit.

Kahoko looked at Azuma, but he didn't move. "What, _Kahoko_?" He asked when she looked at him. She felt slightly insulted that he was using her name without honorifics.

"Where do I get changed?"

"Here."

"But... You're in the room, Sempai..." Kahoko blushed a little.

"And?" Azuma leaned near Kahoko, their faces were inches apart. Kahoko's small blushed turned in to huge one. "It's not like I'm going to do anything. You don't quite have that appeal to you." He smirked cruelly.

The girl felt glad, but angry at the same time. "But if you have to have me leave, then so be it." Azuma chuckled. With that he left the room.

'How cruel!' Kahoko thought. She stood there staring at the door for awhile, just to make sure he wouldn't open the door unexpectedly. Then she got changed into her first outfit.

The outfit she was putting on was a short white skirt with cute pink charms dangling from the belt attached. The shirt was a hot pink singlet neck top. The shoes were white ballet flats, and had ribbons attached that tied up and around her legs that reached her knees. The earrings were little dangly pink love hearts, and her necklace was a silver chain with a small heart shaped diamond (fake, of course).

Then a lady came in with a huge case and told her to sit down. The lady applied her make-up and did her hair into a high messy bun. She gave Kahoko a mirror and she gasped in surprise. 'Is that really me...?' she thought. "Come, Yunoki-Sama is waiting for you."The make-up lady said.

Kahoko nodded her head and went out the door, thanking the short lady first. "I'm done..." Kahoko said nervously. "Ah! I se-" Azuma started. He was interrupted by his thoughts and what he was seeing. Kahoko looked like a beauty, she was so pretty that all the men in the room gave a small blush – including Azuma. The females all gathered around her and started telling how pretty she looked.

Kahoko was thanking all of the girls would complimented her. She smiled at every one of them; increasing her beauty. Azuma did not take his eyes off her, or rather he couldn't. Although he loved seeing her like that, he was a little jealous that other men were seeing her beauty too. The man in charge hurried them along and told Kahoko to go stand in front of the green screen.

"Ok, all you have to do is make random poses." He said. A worried look spread over her face. "I do not know what to pose like..." she said. The tall man pulled out a magazine and gave it to Kahoko. "Just choose some of these." He smiled. Kahoko nodded her head and started flipping through it. The man in charge ordered the workers around to get ready.

When they were ready, they started the shoot.

It was a few days since then and Kahoko was walking to school. 'I wonder why Yunoki-Sempai needed me to model for him...' she thought. Kahoko sighed, she knew that if she asked him, he would blow it off with an excuse.

Little did Kahoko know that Azuma was sitting in his car diving to school looking at some photos. They were the photos of Kahoko that was taken a few days ago. He flipped through then and came to a halt on one. Azuma blushed and thought, 'One day... For sure.' He put the photo down on his lap and closed his eyes.

On the photo was Kahoko dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. She had a rose bouquet in her hands and was blushing slightly. The green screen was photoshopped to in front of a Church. There was also something else photoshopped in, it was Azuma standing beside her in a black suit.

All the way to school, Azuma was daydreaming about a perfect wedding for them...


End file.
